the_gmanfandomcom-20200213-history
The G-man VS Mama Tattletail
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man entering his room) G-man: Man, it’s been a long day! I’m so glad to be home! (A grinding sound is then heard and the G-man looks around confused) G-man: What in the hell is that noise? (He discovers that the noise is coming from the closet. He opens it, only to find Mama Tattletail) Mama: Mama’s looking after you! (The G-man stumbles over onto his back) G-man: Oh god! (Mama and the G-man stare each other down, but nothing happens) G-man: Alright! (The G-man gets in Mama’s face) How the hell did you get in here?! (Mama doesn’t respond) G-man: Who sent you?! (Again, Mama doesn’t respond) G-man: Ugh! Useless! (The G-man punches Mama’s face. Making her head turn around. When she turns back, her eyes are red, and she now has razor sharp teeth. She then lunges at the G-man. Growling) G-man: No! Get off of me! (The G-man manages to pull Mama off of him before pulling out his Lego gun and shooting her. But it doesn’t do anything) G-man: Wh-What’s going on? Mama: Come to Mama! (The G-man fires a few more times before all he hears from the Lego gun is a click. He then tosses it over his shoulder before running out of his room. Closing the door behind him) G-man: I’ve got to find a way to destroy her! (After hearing Mama bang on the door, the G-man runs down the stairs and into the basement. Cut to the G-man hiding in the basement) G-man: There has got to be something I can use to fend her off… (Suddenly, there is a bright glow coming from the workshop) G-man: Huh? (The G-man hears Mama breaking down his bedroom door, and he runs into the workshop. He then gasps because floating in the middle of the room was a blue sword) G-man: This might be useful… (The G-man grabs the sword by the handle. Almost immediately, it stops glowing. He then marvels at it) G-man: Whoa… Mama: Mama’s coming! (The G-man looks behind him, and sure enough, Mama is there. Smirking, the G-man swings his new sword at Mama. Who screams as the sword cuts into her metallic flesh) G-man: What’s the matter? Had enough already? (Snarling, Mama suddenly grows large arms from her sides) G-man: Okay! I guess not! (Mama swings her right arm at the G-man, and he gets knocked down. Mama attempts to grab him, but the G-man gets up and swings his sword again. This time, it cuts Mama’s left arm off) G-man: Yeah! How do you like that? (Mama says nothing and regenerates her missing arm) G-man: Son of a-! (He is then interrupted by Mama swinging a left hook at him. Knocking him down once again. Just then, his sword begins to glow a bright blue light. Curious, he points it at Mama, and almost instantly, the blade turns into a beam that destroys Mama. Leaving only her head. The G-man slowly gets up while panting) G-man: (Pants) Now that… (Pants) Was crazy! (The G-man looks down at his new sword) G-man: I have so many questions… But for now, it’s best if I just sleep on it. (The G-man heads back upstairs. Presumably to his room. The camera zooms in on Mama’s burnt head as the same female voice that was heard from Tattletail is heard from Mama) ???: Incredible! He’s the one! Category:Episode Category:Special